Confissões que Sirius nunca irá ouvir
by Lady Murder
Summary: Estou simplesmente desonrando todos os garotos do mundo. #Projeto VAA da seção JL do 6v


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Fic para o projeto Volta às Aulas da seção JL do 6v. Ano usado: segundo. POV do James.

**::**

**Confissões que Sirius nunca irá ouvir**

É estranho.

E por estranho, eu quero dizer que isso de forma alguma deveria estar acontecendo. _De forma alguma._ Mas é um pouco... incontrolável. Quando percebo, lá estou eu novamente. Espiando, seguindo, rindo. Eu estou quase... quase parecendo um criminoso, ou sei lá. Na verdade, isso deve ser crime mesmo.

Porque, veja bem, ela é uma _garota_.

Garotas não fazem nada de interessante. Garotas só andam juntas e dão risadinhas estranhas e desconfortantes. Então não existe motivo algum para eu ficar observando tanto uma delas. Ainda mais uma tão... estressante e... vermelha. Supostamente, eu não deveria ter nada para observar.

Mas, é como eu disse: é incontrolável. É só ela passar e eu já começo a olhar. O cabelo extremamente ruivo sendo colocado atrás da orelha, a mão se mexendo energicamente enquanto fala, o sorriso aberto que estica todas as sardas da bochecha, os dedos brincando com a gravata quando está sem o que fazer, os olhos que encaram às vezes tão profundamente que...

Eca. Eca. Eca.

O que diabos deu em mim?

Sirius diria que eu era um bobão e que ia acabar com minha juventude se continuasse nisso, caso ele soubesse disso. E é claro que não sabe. Ainda quero ter minha dignidade para os próximos anos em Hogwarts. Se eu dissesse para Remus... acho que ele riria. E me chamaria de louco. Peter diria que acha Lily bonita. Na verdade, ele já disse isso uma vez. Claro que recebeu vários pares de olhos arregalados.

Amigos à parte, de vez em quando ela percebe que eu estou olhando, sabe? Eu me assustaria se não percebesse. E então me acontece algo realmente _estranho_. Mais estranho do que todo o resto. Eu simplesmente paro. Digo, _mesmo_. Fico extremamente gelado e suado e quente e tremo e... sei lá. Aí dou uma risada muito estranha e tiro sarro com a cara dela. Porque é estranhamente muito divertido fazer isso. Sem falar que aumenta a minha moral e ainda deixa o rosto dela da cor dos cabelos, o que é uma cena im-pa-gá-vel.

Só que vem o pequeno probleminha de ela ser Lily Evans. E depois que você a conhece, você sabe que ela _revida_. Então, sem muita fibra, você nunca vai conseguir ganhar dela em brigas. Antes de brigar com ela, nunca achei que meus cabelos pudessem ser chamados de tanta coisa. Sério. Caso não esteja acreditando, tente tirar sarro do amiguinho seboso dela.

É, de todas as garotas do segundo ano que eu tinha para olhar, fui acabar em uma ruiva estressadinha que sabe revidar e que tem por, aparentemente, melhor amigo um sonserino nojentinho e seboso.

Muito bem, James Potter, espere só sua família saber disso.

Fico pensando como isso começou, sabe? Isso de desonrar completamente todos os garotos do mundo. Provavelmente foi quando um grupinho de sonserinas tentaram fazê-la se sentir mal chamando-a de... bem, _daquilo_. Eu estava meio longe, mas já estava pronto para fazer algo. Só que simplesmente não precisou. Lily disse algo sobre o tamanho do cérebro delas e a sua quantidade de neurônios, virou-se e saiu. Com o rosto extremamente vermelho, é claro. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, fui com os outros ver se ela estava bem e demonstrar todo o meu desgosto pelas sonserinas.

- Obrigada, mas estou bem. – Ela murmurou, sorrindo levemente. – Elas só estão com inveja porque ganho muito mais pontos em Poções que elas. – E se levantou e saiu. Tudo isso sem, incrivelmente, um pingo de arrogância na voz.

É, foi algo assim. Eu sei que estou sendo um bobo, eu sei. Peço desculpa a todos os garotos. Prometo azarar o Ranhoso várias vezes para compensar. Mas percebam que em parte é culpa dela!

Porque, veja bem, uma garota não deveria ser assim tão... _legal._

... é definitivamente muito estranho.

**::**

**N/A: **... por que as coisas simplesmente não pulam da minha cabeça e vão pro computador? Nem era assim que eu tinha imaginado a fic. Ah, que seja. Tomara que pelo menos esteja divertidinha. –Q Espero que gostem e tals. Viva o VAA s2. E viva a volta da escrita, espero!

**Reviews?**


End file.
